When it All Started
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Shadow is a Street Punk searching for answers towards his past. He'll meet a certain purple chameleon and they become good friends. Wanna know how Shadow joined the Chaotix? Then read. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**A TRAGIC DAY**

"Give it back, Shadow!" A little brown fox girl yelled while she was chasing a little black hedgehog around the classroom.

The black hedgehog was running around in circles while he was holding a paintbrush with red paint on it, "If you want it so much then run for it."

The two kids continued to yell and run around the classroom until the teacher came in the room stunned by them tearing the room apart. She quickly ran over to them trying to stop them, "Shadow! Kassidy! What are you doing!"

Shadow then spun around and splatted the red paint on Kassidy's white shirt.

"Shadow!" The brown fox yelled as tears came to her eyes.

Shadow immediately dropped the paintbrush on the floor knowing that he would get in trouble.

The teacher grabbed Shadow by the arm, "Shadow, why did you do that to Kassidy?"

Shadow shrugged, "Cause it was...fun?"

The teacher's grip tightened on his arm, "You're in big trouble this time, Shadow."

Shadow smirked meaning he had an idea. Since he was extremely rich he thought he could get out of trouble, "Hey if you don't tell the principal on me, I'll give you five hundred dollars and I won't get my father to fire your sorry ass."

The teacher gasped, "A six year old boy shouldn't use such language nor should he bribe the teacher."

"Why not? My father doesn't mind."

"That's it", she said in a deep tone.

Later that afternoon in the classroom, Shadow's punishment was writing 'I will not bribe the teacher' twenty times on the chalkboard. Shadow was almost finished, until Kassidy came in the room staring at him with anger. Shadow noticed her coming in so he looked over to her, "What do you want?"

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You tease me and make fun of me. Why?"

Shadow looked down to the floor, "I don't know." He never meant to hurt her feelings.

"Then why do you do it?"

Shadow looked up to her, "Because I like you okay!"

Kassidy then stood there at the doorway in complete silence.

Shadow realized what he said and dropped the chalk he was writing with and began to walk out the door.

Kassidy never looked at him, "Shadow..."

"I don't wanna talk about it." He then left the room leaving the brown fox speechless.

Later outside of the school, a light blue hedgehog with red quills on his head seemed like he was waiting for someone. He spotted a black hedgehog walking towards him with sadness. The light blue hedgehog smiled, "How was your day, Shad?"

Shadow sighed, "Terrible, I don't think I'll be able to show my face there again."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Shadow looked in his father's green eyes and shook his head.

The light blue hedgehog placed his hand on his shoulder, "Let's go home."

Later the sun had went down and the night had approached. It seemed that a storm was coming. The light blue hedgehog figured that they better hurry. He looked down at his son, "We better hurry or the rain will catch us." He then heard laughing coming from a nearby alley. He stopped and looked over to the dark alley.

The rain began to start slowly. Shadow looked over to his father, "Dad, what's wrong?"

The light blue hedgehog looked over to his son, "Nothing."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dash the Hedgehog", a grey fox appeared from the alley. "We've been waiting for you."

Dash glared as three more figures appeared behind him, "Lance...and the rest of you punks..."

Shadow held his father's hand, "Dad, who are those guys?"

The grey fox smirked, "We're gonna kill your drunk ass for getting us in trouble with the police."

Dash looked over to Shadow, "Stay here and don't move."

Shadow didn't quite understand the situation at the time, "But..."

"Just do as I say and I'll take care of this", Dash slowly walked towards Lance with fury. "How dare you threaten me."

"You and what army", he snapped his fingers and the three figures surrounded the hedgehog.

Shadow watched as Dash got severly beaten by the three figures, "Dad!"

The rain poured from the sky after the three figures beat him up, Dash was lying on the wet ground with blood running down the side of his face. He slowly looked up at Lance holding something with a shiny point in his hand.

Shadow gasped as he saw the small weapon. He ran towards Lance and started to punch him in the leg, "Leave my father alone!"

Lance found him annoying so he used his fist and punched Shadow in the face.

Shadow fell the ground crying.

"Appex, kill that damn kid!"

A red porcupine grabbed Shadow by his arm and took out a pocket knife holding it near his neck.

Dash tried to get off the ground, but Lance stomped on his back, "Do us a favor and enjoy looking at your only kid die in front of your eyes."

"No Lance, please don't kill him. He's only a child. Kill me instead just don't kill my son."

Lance made an evil smile towards Appex, "Let him go."

The red porcupine threw Shadow against the wall making him bleed from the back of his head.

Shadow looked up at the grey fox positioning his pocket knife at the blue hedgehog's head. He started to cry, "Dad...DAD!"

Lance pointed the knife at the hedgehog's head and smirked, "See you in hell, Dash the Hedgehog."

Shadow sat there against the wall and watched his father getting stabbed in his forehead. He cried and yelled in sadness, "Dad..."

The grey fox walked up to him, "He's dead, kid. Get over it already."

Shadow looked up at Lance with anger, "You son of a bitch!" He tried to punch him, but the red porcupine grabbed him by his arm. "Let me go! Let me go right now damn it! Damn you! Damn you all!"

Lance chuckled, "You got a lot of spunk in yea kid. Maybe you should join us."

Shadow couldn't believe they wanted him to join them. The ones who killed his father in front of his eyes. "I'll never join you!" He shouted.

A brown chipmunk handed Lance a small microchip. Then he and the red porcupine held Shadow down on the ground.

Shadow got scared and started to panic, "What the hell are you doing!"

Lance slowly walked up to Shadow holding the microchip towards his head.

Shadow closed his eyes tightly, "No!"

The next day at the school, the teacher confronted the class and somehow she looked sad.

Kassidy looked around for Shadow, but he didn't show. She wondered if his absence was connected to what he had said yesterday.

"Class, I have some bad news about one of our classmates", the teacher had said.

Kassidy began to listen closely.

"Last night Shadow's father was killed and Shadow was with him. Shadow went missing and the police don't know where he is. They're doing their best to find him."

Kassidy gasped, "Shadow..."

Then other classmates began to make awful comments about his whereabouts.

"Maybe he ran away", one said.

"Or maybe they killed him too", another said.

Kassidy didn't want to hear anymore of their comments. She stood from her desk and confronted the class, "Stop it!" She shouted and then ran out of the classroom.

"Kassidy!" The teacher shouted, but Kassidy had ignored her.

Kassidy ran into the girls bathroom, kneeled on the floor and started crying, "Shadow, where are you? Please be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**LIFE OF A STREET PUNK**

12 YEARS LATER

That day on the roof of the Street Punks' hideout, Shadow and a red porcupine were standing there enjoying the city's great view. Shadow turned to the porcupine, "Hey Appex, do you ever think that the boss will ever get what he want?"

Appex shook his head, "If we keep screwing our objectives up then the answer is no."

Shadow chuckled, "I guess you're right."

Appex looked over to Shadow with a glare, "I don't find this funny."

"Come on Appex, lighten up for once."

"This is the Street Punk life. We steal for the boss' purposes not ours."

"You think I don't know that."

Appex grabbed Shadow by his brown cloak.

Shadow pushed him away, "You asking for something?"

"Yeah a fight."

Shadow smirked, "That's what I thought."

Before Shadow and Appex could begin their usual morning fight, they were interrupted by a brown chipmunk. "Stop it you guys. Don't fight. The boss said to stop fighting. He said we have to work together and as one big family."

Shadow had his attention on the chipmunk looking at him like he was crazy, "Maxcell, that is the most gayest thing I've ever heard you say."

"But..."

"Get out the way", Shadow said as he pushed Maxcell out of the way as he left the roof.

Maxcell let out a sigh, "What's wrong with that hedgehog?"

Appex crossed his arms, 'Lance made a huge mistake.'

Later on the streets of Tech city, a purple chameleon was walking along the sidewalk with his hands shoved down in his brown pants pocket while listening to Utada Hikaru with the song Passion on his CD player. He sighed, "Great my rent is way overdue. I have to find a job soon or I'll lose my apartment. Now where could I get a good paying job?" He continued to walk down the sidewalk thinking about a good job.

Later at the Street Punks' hideout, the Street Punks had met up with Lance for their next heist.

Lance confronted his gang and started to explain their next mission, "Okay guys, listen up. That old hag, Anita Hedgehog is roaming around the city today."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders, "Who's she and what does she got to do with money?"

Maxcell looked over to Shadow, "You don't know? She's your..." Before he could say the rest, the green and black squirrel beside him punched him in the stomach. Maxcell fell to the floor holding his stomach, "...Zena...", he said in a hoarse voice.

Lance nodded towards the squirrel, "Thank you, Zena."

Zena smiled, "Glad to be of assistance."

Shadow looked back at Lance, "Well? Who is she?"

Lance didn't want Shadow to find out the real truth about her so he left out all the details, "She's nothing but a rich hag."

"Rich? We can easily steal her money while she's not looking."

Lance shook his head, "It isn't as easy as it looks. Her driver is a high ranking martial arts student. We'll get beaten to a pulp if we try to pull off a move like that."

"Then what do we do?"

Lance continued, "Okay here's the plan..."

Later at the Chaotix Detective Agency building, a green crocodile was leaning back on the desk chair with his feet on the desk. He stretched his arms in the air and yawned. He looked over to a kid boy bee that was sweeping the floor with a broom, "Sure is boring around here isn't it, Charms?"

The bee turned and looked over to him with a glare, "Maybe it's you because you're not doing anything!" He shouted.

"I am doing something. I'm supervising you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm making sure you're doing your job."

"What!" The bee threw the broom down on the floor and tackled the crocodile to the ground trying to hit him, but he knew he couldn't really harm him because he wasn't strong enough.

The green crocodile tried to push the kid bee off him, "Get off me, Charmy!"

"No way you lazy croc!"

Their fighting was then over when they both heard a woman shouting from the doorway, "Vector, Charmy stop it!"

The crocodile and bee stopped their fighting and had their attention on the woman that came through the door.

The woman was a purple cat with a red headband on her head. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with buttons, a purple dress, and brown boots. She faced the fighting creatures with annoyance, "What's wrong now?"

"Tonya! Tonya!" Charmy got off of Vector, used his wings and flew beside the purple cat, "The boss tried to kill me!"

Vector got off the floor and faced the bee with anger, "You little liar!"

Tonya held Charmy close, "Don't blame Charmy. He's only a child you know."

Vector sighed, "You say that so many times, it lost all meaning."

Tonya stomped her foot on the ground, "Vector! You're just upset because we're not making any money.."

"Shut up, Tonya! We're making money just not...a lot."

Tonya sat at the desk that Vector was sitting at, "Face it, Vector. You, me, and Charmy aren't enough. We need more employees."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah then why is that 'HELP WANTED' sign in the window?" She said as she pointed towards the sign in the window.

"Uh...for...looks?"

Tonya sighed and began to type on her computer.

Later on the streets of Tech City, the Street Punks were in the alley about to put their plan to action. Lance looked over to Maxcell as a black limousine was about to come their way, "You're on, Maxcell."

Maxcell stuck out his thumb, ran out into the street and ran into the side of the limousine on purpose.

The limousine immediately stopped and the driver and a pink hedgehog got out of the car. They ran up to the chipmunk that was laying on the asphalt in front of the car. To them the chipmunk looked really hurt. A crowd started to surround the chipmunk.

The driver was a grey male rabbit with blue eyes and was wearing a butler suit. He ran over to the chipmunk that was faking his unconsciousness, but he never knew it. The pink hedgehog stood behind him, "Will, what's going on?"

The rabbit looked over to her and shrugged, "I don't know. He looks hurt and I never saw him crossing the road."

The hedgehog shook him, "Do something, Will! He's unconscious for god's sake!"

Will started to shake the chipmunk, "Hey are you okay? Wake up, you."

While Will was trying to wake him up, the pink hedgehog thought she saw a black hedgehog going into an alley.

A purple chameleon saw what was happening and glanced at the chipmunk, 'Something's wrong', he thought. He looked away from the chipmunk and saw a pink hedgehog going into an alley, "Huh?"

While everyone was having their attention on Maxcell, Lance, Zena, and Appex were taking the peoples' wallets from their purses and back pockets with ease while the people were looking at Maxcell.

Once the pink hedgehog made it into the alley, she saw the black hedgehog leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest looking at her menacing.

The pink hedgehog started to smile and bursted into tears happily, "...Shadow? Is that you?"

Shadow's eyes widened, 'Huh? How does that old hag know my name? I never saw her before.'

"It's me, Shadow. Anita, your mother."

Shadow said nothing and just stared at her, "M-my...mo-mother?" He almost walked over to her until he felt a terrible pain in his brain. He kneeled to the ground and held the side of his head.

Anita was concerned so she walked slowly over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Shadow?"

Shadow felt her hand touching him and he didn't like it, "Don't touch me!" He took his fist and punched her in the face.

Anita fell on the ground while holding her bleeding nose. She looked up at the hedgehog once more, "Shadow, what's wrong? Why can't you remember me?"

Shadow continued to hold his head, "These images...in my head...get them out. You're not my real mother. I know it. My real mother died...12 years ago!" Shadow's headache was over so he stood from the ground and took out a machine gun and pointed it at Anita, "Just give me your money and I won't kill you."

Tears once again came to her eyes, but this time with sadness, "Shadow, please."

Shadow was about to pull the trigger, until the gun was knocked out of his hand. He looked towards the ground and spotted a small shuriken star lying on the ground beside his gun. He looked over to the person responsible and saw a purple chameleon staring into his eyes with an angry look.

The chameleon clenched his fists, "Leave her alone, Street Punk."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**REMEMBER THIS**

"What do you want, chameleon? Can't you see I'm working here?"

"Don't touch her. Stay away from her", the chameleon said as he gritted his teeth.

Anita ran over to the chameleon, "Who are you?"

The chameleon looked over to her with a serious look, "It doesn't matter who I am just get a move on."

Anita took one last look at the black hedgehog.

The chameleon noticed she was still standing there, "I said go!"

The pink hedgehog quickly ran out of the alley.

Shadow stared at the chameleon in anger, "Great I hope you're happy, kid."

The chameleon chuckled, "Kid? Who are you calling a kid? You just don't remember do you? The Street Punks are lying to you."

"How do you know? You don't even know me."

The chameleon crossed his arms, "Everyone knows you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow's eyes widened, "What!"

The chameleon stood in a fighting stance, "For causing all this trouble, it would be my honor to defeat you."

Shadow smirked, "It'll be my honor to kick your narrow ass." He held out his hand and a yellow light in form of a spear came from it and came towards the chameleon.

The chameleon took out another shuriken star and the blast reflected off his weapon and back to Shadow.

The blast hit Shadow and he fell on the ground bleeding from his arm.

While they were fighting, Anita ran back to Will in a hurry, "Will! It's a Street Punk!"

The grey rabbit looked back at the chipmunk being conscious, "You bastard!"

The chipmunk quickly got off the ground and ran from the crowd, "Ha, ha thanks for the money! Later suckers!"

Lance and the rest of his gang fled as well.

Back in the alley, Shadow kneeled to the ground exhausted from the fight. He panted heavily as he looked up at the purple chameleon, "Heh, you're pretty strong, chameleon."

"That's not even the half of it", the chamaeleon said in a deep voice.

Shadow stood from the ground about to fight him once more, but someone had grabbed his arm. He looked behind him and saw Appex holding his arm.

"We gotta go now."

Once Shadow looked back at the chameleon, he was gone. He had no choice, but to follow Appex.

Later at the Street Punks' hideout, Lance and Shadow were in Lance's room with Lance yelling at Shadow for messing up his big plan.

"You idiot! While me, Appex, and Zena were taking those people's money, you were goofing off with some damn middle classer!" Lance yelled.

"It's not my fault. He got in the way", Shadow was trying to get himself out of trouble, but it didn't seem like it was working.

"I don't care what he did. I can't believe you let that woman get away."

Once Lance mentioned Anita, Shadow wanted to know more about her. "Uh Lance, about that rich woman..."

"What about her?"

"She knew my name and she kept saying that she was my mother. Is it true?"

Lance tried to laugh, "Of course not, she's crazy. We both know that your father killed your mother and abandoned you while he was drunk."

Shadow seemed to believe that wasn't true, causing him to have his bad headache again. He kneeled to the floor in pain, "Lance, what are these pains in my head? Do they have some sort of connection to my past?"

Lance shrugged, "Hell if I know. Listen I gotta go, get some fresh air tonight maybe that'll help." Lance left the room and found Appex leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He's starting to remember isn't he?"

Lance nodded, "I'm afraid so. Lets just hope that the chip lasts a little longer."

Later that night at the park, the purple chameleon was leaning against the tree looking at a Chaotix Detective Agency flyer. He sighed, "Chaotix would be the perfect job for me. Too bad I keep failing their tests. And that Tonya, she sure is a hottie." Then a black hedgehog out of nowhere appeared in front of him with anger.

"She is a good looking girl isn't she? She's to die for."

The chameleon stood from the ground with a shuriken star in his hand, "Shadow, you again? Look we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you and your memory", he said as he put his weapon away.

"My memory? What could you possibly know about my past."

"Not much, but I do know that you have been lied to. 12 years ago was no accident your father died for you while he was trying to protect you against the leader of the Street Punks, Lance. He ended up killing your father, but he decided to brainwash you and started to fill your head with crazy shit like how your mother died. She never did, that pink hedgehog you saw was her. Everyone started to think you had died because of your 12 year disappearance."

Shadow couldn't believe Lance had lied to him this entire time. The pain inside of his brain no longer hurt him. He now realized for his past 12 years that Lance had lied to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**REVENGE**

Shadow was sitting beside the purple chameleon with sorrow, "I can't believe it. I'm such an idiot. How could I forget the way my father died. I've never felt this used before!"

"I understand your pain and I would be delighted to help you."

"But...I'm a Street Punk."

Espio shook his head slightly, "Not anymore."

Shadow smiled a bit, "I guess not..."

"Espio, I'm a ninja."

"A ninja! There aren't many ninjas around here." Shadow seemed interested for some reason. "Hey maybe you can show me some of your moves sometime."

Espio smiled, "Sure."

Shadow sighed, "How am I gonna get revenge on Lance?"

"Just kick his ass how simple can that get?"

Shadow looked over to him in a strange way, "Huh?"

"Come on Shad, you have more dignity than that. I know you can do it and I'll be by your side cheering you on, friend."

Shadow couldn't believe he just called him friend, "Friend?"

Espio nodded, "Of course you're my friend and we'll watch each others backs all the time. Won't we, Shad?"

Shadow made a slight nod, "Right, but where will I go? I can't go back to the place anymore."

"You can stay with me if you want."

There was no ending to Espio's generosity and Shadow couldn't be happier that he met up with him, "Thank you."

When Shadow and Espio got to Espio's apartment, Espio decided to give Shadow something to eat since he was a lower class citizen. Shadow was sitting on his couch thinking about how he would fight Lance tomorrow, until Espio handed him a bowl full of sushi.

Shadow took it and stared at it until he finally asked what it was, "What is it?"

"Sushi, it's really good."

Shadow set the food on the table beside him, "I can't eat this, besides I'm use to starvation anyway."

"But you have to. You need to keep your strength up no matter what and besides your gonna need the energy to defeat Lance tomorrow."

"Since you put it that way..." he reached out for the bowl and started to eat the food.

Espio watched as he ate, 'I hope he'll be okay.'

Later at the Street Punk's hideout, Lance was in his room staring out the window with the rest of his gang waiting for him to speak. Lance slowly turned to them, "Shadow hasn't come back yet, hasn't he?"

Zena shook her head sadly, "Do you think he...figured it out?"

Lance shrugged, "I don't really know."

"But what if he did fight the chip? What will we do? He's gonna try to kill you", Maxcell said.

Lance clenched his fists, "If it does come to that, then I'll be ready for him."

That next day, Shadow and Espio stared at the Street Punk's building roof while they were standing on the sidewalk.

"There it is. I will make Lance suffer", Shadow said as he clenched his fists.

"That's the spirit, Shadow. Let's go."

When Shadow and Espio got to the rooftop, they saw the Street Punks waiting for them.

Lance smiled, but with an evil one while he was staring at Shadow, "Shadow, where were you last night? You had us worried."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Shut the hell up you god damn lying bastard!" He shouted in anger.

"What's wrong, Shadow?"

"I said shut up! You lied to me. The way my father abandoned me, the suicide he committed, my father killing my mother. All lies! You're gonna pay dearly for toying with me that way."

Lance started to laugh, "So you do remember? That chip lasted a while hasn't it?" He looked over to the purple chameleon behind Shadow. "And now your making friends with a middle classer? What's next? Maybe I should get rid of him for you."

"Don't touch him! This is between you and me!"

Lance took out a handgun from his pocket and aimed it at Shadow, "It was nice knowing you, Shadow. Now let's dance."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**SAVING SHADOW**

Shadow charged towards Lance with a punch and Lance began to shoot at Shadow with his handgun. Shadow ran passed his bullets until Lance was out of ammo. Shadow jumped in the air and jumped back down at Lance and kicked him in the face.

Lance fell to the ground with blood coming from his mouth.

Shadow took out a pocket knife and ran towards him and stabbed him in his left arm.

Lance yelled in pain as the knife dug deeper in his flesh. Blood rapidly came out of his arm and dripped on the ground. He held his bleeding arm in pain, "So you wanna play like that huh?" Lance took out a pocket knife as well and tackled Shadow to the ground and stabbed him in his chest. He also stabbed him in his left arm and in many other places on his body.

Shadow kicked Lance off him and he fell on the ground, but quickly got back up.

Lance was fairly close to the edge of the roof.

Shadow then got off the ground and kicked him in his stomach causing him to fall from the roof.

Lance fell from the building and landed on a car. He was for sure dead.

Espio's eyes widened, "That was so cool."

Appex gritted his teeth, "He killed Lance..."

"Lance", Zena said in sorrow.

Espio turned to the group, "Beat it or Shadow will kick all your ass's."

Maxcell and Zena looked over to Appex walking away and they started to follow him.

Espio looked over to Shadow staring at his body covered in blood, "Shadow, are you okay?"

Shadow looked up at Espio slowly, "Espio, I'm..." He then fell to the ground unconscious exhausted from the fight.

Espio ran over to him and shook him to wake him up, "Shadow! Shadow, please wake up!" No matter how many times he shouted his name, he didn't wake up. "What am I gonna do? Wait, Tonya could probably help me." He then heard police cars surrounding the building. He looked down the building and saw a swarm of cops about to come up to the rooftop. Espio had his attention on Shadow's unconscious body again, "I gotta get him out of here." He picked Shadow up and carried him in his arms. He then got off the rooftop and headed towards the Chaotix without the police spotting him.

Later at the Chaotix, Tonya was sitting at her desk filing her nails while Vector and Charmy went out. "Stupid boys", she muttered. "How dare they tell me to stay behind! If they cared about this place so much why couldn't they just lock the doors for once. Those two are funny and everything, but sometimes they just get on my nerves and piss me off." She then saw a purple chameleon panting heavily coming through the door with a bloody black hedgehog in his arms.

"Tonya, you-you have to help him!" He said out of breath.

Tonya walked over to him and examined the hedgehog. She looked up at Espio and glared, "Are you crazy? He's a Street Punk isn't he?"

"It doesn't matter what he is! He's been in a fight and he's hurt badly! Please Tonya, you have to help him! He's my friend and I care about him!"

Tonya stared at the hedgehog's bloody face then looked up at Espio. She sighed, "All right."

Espio smiled, "Thanks, Ton."

Later Shadow woke up in a white sheeted bed in a small room seeing Espio and a purple cat staring at him. He noticed bandages around his body as well.

Espio smiled at him, "You're okay!"

"You saved me. Thanks Espio, you're a true friend", he said as he slowly got out of the bed he was in.

Tonya took out a handgun from her pocket and pointed it at Shadow, "Get back, Street Punk!"

Espio stood in front of Shadow, "No! If you kill him, you'll have to kill me first!"

Tonya's finger was still on the trigger, "I don't trust Street Punks, they turn and betray others."

"Not Shadow, he's not a Street Punk anymore. He even killed his leader."

Tonya then dropped her gun to the floor, "Wait a minute, did you say his name was Shadow?"

Espio nodded slightly.

"No way! Everyone's been looking for you ever since."

"I know", Shadow said with sadness.

Tonya was deeply confused at the time, "Why are you dressed like a Street Punk?"

"The Street Punks brainwashed me and forced me to join them."

She scratched her head, still a little confused, "Uh okay. I guess I'll have to go along with that."

"Tonya, where are you?" Vector shouted from the other side of the door.

Tonya began to panic, "Oh no, it's Vector!" She opened the small window in the room. "Hurry, you can escape by using the window."

Shadow jumped out the window while Espio was still with Tonya.

"Maybe we could go out sometime. What do you say?"

Tonya somehow seemed annoyed by Espio. She slapped him hard in the face and pushed him out the window.

Espio landed on the ground by falling on his head. Shadow helped him up while he was rubbing his head, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Shadow grabbed him by his wrist, "Come on."

When Espio and Shadow got back to Espio's apartment, Espio decided to change the way Shadow looked. Espio was digging through his closet to find an outfit for Shadow.

"I don't understand why I have to change my clothes."

"If you keep that ragged brown cloak on then people will think you're still a Street Punk."

"I guess you're right."

Espio threw a black coat and a brown belt at Shadow, "Put those on."

After when Shadow put the clothes on he looked like a middle classer other than a Street Punk.

Espio placed his hands on his hips, "Damn, at least one of us can pull that look off."

"What's next for me now? I got my revenge now what do I do."

Espio had just thought of a great idea, "Hey maybe we can get jobs."

Shadow didn't like the word job for some reason, "Jobs?"

"Yeah, I need to pay my rent and you could find yourself a nice house instead of staying with me for the rest of your life."

"That's a good idea, but where are we gonna work at?"

"The Chaotix of course, it'll be great. I'll probably pass the test this time for sure."

Shadow rose an eyebrow, "This time?"

"Uh yeah, I don't do very well on tests."

Shadow made a slight smile, "I believe in you. We better get to the Chaotix if we want those positions."

Espio nodded, "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE TEST**

When Shadow and Espio got to the Chaotix Detective Agency building, they were both hoping to get jobs.

"Okay Shad, just act like a normal middle classer", Espio looked over to Shadow and saw him smoking a cigarette. "Not that way! Put the cigarette away, Shad. Vector doesn't allow smoking in the building."

Shadow sighed and dropped the cigarette on the ground, "That's too bad..." He said in an uncaring voice.

Espio and Shadow then stepped through the door with the rest of the gang in the main lobby having their eyes fixed on Shadow especially Tonya.

'Espio, what the hell!' Tonya thought.

Vector crossed his arms, "Looks like Espio found himself a new friend."

Charmy kept thinking that he looked familiar, "Doesn't he look strange to you?"

"He sure does."

Tonya started to panic, "What are you two talking about? He doesn't look strange at all, besides I'm sure he has a good reason to be here right, Espio?"

Espio nodded, "Sure he does. This is my friend, Shadow. He and I want a job here."

Charmy sighed, "Not again, Espio."

"I'll pass this time I know I will."

Vector didn't believe that Espio would pass the tests since he kept failing over and over, "We'll see about that, Espio. Follow me."

Tonya walked beside Espio, "What's wrong with you!" She whispered, "He can't be here!"

"He can be here as long as Vector doesn't know that he was a Street Punk", Espio whispered back.

Tonya placed her hands on her hips, "It's gonna be your fault if he gets caught."

"I'll take that chance..."

Charmy looked back at them, "What are you two talking about?"

"None of your business, Charmy", Tonya said.

Charmy took his eyes away from them and continued to follow Vector.

Soon they came into a basement with practice targets.

Vector handed Shadow and Espio pistols, "Your objective is to hit the targets directly in the head with one bullet."

Espio twirled the gun in his hand, "Heh, piece of cake."

Tonya faced a different direction, 'What a fool...'

Espio looked over to Shadow, "You know how to work a gun right?"

"Of course I do", Shadow said.

Vector pointed at the targets, "Okay you two give it all you got." He watched as Shadow and Espio held the gun in their hands steady in their hands and quickly shot one bullet directly in the targets' head.

Espio sighed, "I surprised I made it this far."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't even pass simple target practice?" Shadow asked.

"That was only the first part", Vector took out a white cloth and handed it to Shadow.

"What the hell is this for?"

"Now you have to do the same thing except this time you have to wear a blindfold", Vector said as he smiled.

Shadow looked over to Espio, "Is this the part you keep failing?"

Espio nodded slightly, "Yeah."

"Wait, why didn't you get one?"

Tonya crossed her arms, "He shot Vector by accident."

"Having blindfolds put over your eyes is a stupid test. People can get hurt!" Espio shouted. "Besides I didn't mean to shoot him."

Tonya sighed as she looked over to Vector, "Vector, this is stupid. Charmy and I didn't have to do this."

Vector placed his hand over her mouth, "Shut up!"

"I can do this", Shadow had said quietly as he placed the blindfold over his eyes.

Charmy bursted out laughing, "You can't do that! It's impossible!"

Believing Charmy's words, everyone watched as Shadow easily shot the target in the head.

Everyone's mouths hung open especially Vector. He thought it was impossible, "That was absolutely amazing, Shadow!"

"Yeah!" Charmy agreed, "How did you learn to do that without looking?"

Shadow began to brag, "I guess being a Street Punk has its advantages."

Vector crossed his arms as Shadow said the word Street Punk, "What did you say?"

Shadow just realized what he said and wished that he never said it. He looked over to Espio, "Sorry, Espio."

"Both of you will be sorry when I'm through with you!" Vector yelled.

Espio stood in front of Shadow, "Don't hurt him Vector, he's not a Street Punk anymore. I swear."

"I don't believe it!"

"Vector!"

Tonya placed her hand on Vector's shoulder, "Just let him go, Vec."

The crocodile sighed, "Fine, I don't ever want to catch you two here again. Got it?"

The hedgehog and chameleon nodded sadly and began to leave.

Later in the city, Shadow and Espio were walking on the sidewalk looking down to the ground.

Shadow looked over to the sad chameleon, "I'm sorry I blew it, Espio."

Espio looked over to him and smiled, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. It was because of me that we lost that job. Maybe I was better off dying."

"Don't say that! You have meaning in life and your going to find that meaning. Even if it means me spending my entire life with you."

"Espio..."

"We're friends now and that's what friends do."

Shadow's frown turned into a smile, "Thank you, Espio."

As soon as they settled that they felt a massive shake coming from the ground.

Espio was confused, "What's going on?"

Then a huge white robot with rocket launchers on his wrists unleashed the rockets from the rocket launcher on the asphalt destroying the road.

Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of the destructive robot, "This can't be good..."

**N/A: Sorry for not updating. It's been like...4 days maybe. I know some of you may think its not a big deal, I just don't like my work to be in late. That's why I try to update everyday at least. Well lets just hope the next chapter won't take so long. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**SHADOW TO THE RESCUE**

The robot then stood there and watched as many people evacuated the area in panic. It looked like the robot was waiting for orders.

"Why is it just standing there?" Espio asked.

Shadow shook his head, "Who knows."

They then saw the Chaotix approaching the robot.

"You're not thinking of taking on that robot are you?" Espio thought they were crazy if they did.

The green crocodile turned to the hedgehog and chameleon, "Back off you two this could get dangerous."

Espio took a couple of steps back, "Whatever you say."

Afterwards they all heard a laugh coming beside the standing robot. When they all turned they saw a blue wolf with silver goggles on his head wearing a white vest and black shorts along with a jetpack on his back which was keeping him in the air next to the robot. He laughed evilly, "You stupid fools dare challenge me! The great Hao! You damn fools!"

"Who's that guy? He looks weird", Charmy said.

"My name is Hao the Wolf, but you can call me Hao", the blue wolf said. "I'm going to destroy this city and everyone in it. Including you." He faced the robot, "Destroy this place and them if necessary." Hao used his jetpack and flew away leaving the robot to its work.

The robot was slowly approaching the Chaotix with its weapons fully loaded.

Vector faced Tonya and Charmy, "We gotta stop this thing."

Charmy jumped in the air acting excited, "Yay! Some action!"

Tonya took out two Japanese style fans that had sharp edges on the ends and tried to cut the robot on his leg with them, but it was no use because of the robot's thick armor. "What?"

The robot then grabbed Tonya and had her in its grip.

Tonya started to pound on the robot's hand with her fists even though she already knew it wouldn't work, "Put me down you stupid robot!"

Vector faced Charmy, "We gotta save Tonya."

Charmy nodded and followed Vector towards the robot.

Vector punched the robot in its leg , but even his powerful punches didn't do any damage to the robot.

Charmy was trying to cut him with his two daggers and they didn't work either.

The robot stomped his foot on the ground and knocked Vector and Charmy down on the ground.

Espio ran over to them, "Are you two okay?"

Charmy nodded, "Uh yeah."

"But not Tonya", Vector said. "That robot's gonna kill her and we can't stop it."

"Tonya", Charmy said in a sad tone.

"I'll save her", Shadow said as he approached the robot.

Espio placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't you'll get killed."

"Sorry, but I have to. I have to make up for my past mistakes."

Espio slowly removed his hand from his shoulder, "Be careful."

Shadow ran up to the robot with incredible speed by using thrusters on the bottom of his shoes.

Espio was surprised to see him run that fast, "Didn't know he could do that."

Shadow then rolled into a ball and with great speed he rushed into the air.

The robot and Tonya had their heads in the sky looking for him and after a few seconds later the robot had its attention on Tonya again, until a charging black ball came down from the sky and went through its back.

Shadow landed on the ground with Tonya in his arms as the robot fell to the ground with a giant hole through its back.

Tonya blushed as Shadow held her in his arms. 'He's handsome. Even for a Street Punk. I think I may even...' Her thoughts were interrupted when Vector called out to her.

"Tonya, are you okay?" The crocodile asked as he walked towards them with Charmy and Espio beside him.

"I'm fine." Tonya looked up to Shadow noticing he was still holding her, "You can put me down now."

Shadow blushed and immediately put her on the ground, "Are you hurt?"

The cat shook her head, "Nope, thanks for uh saving me, Shadow."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Espio playfully hit Shadow's shoulder, "You saved the city! You're a hero, Shad!"

"I just did that so I wouldn't feel guilty anymore."

"Well you shouldn't", Vector approached him with a badge in his hand. "I was wrong about you and I was hoping you could join with us. We could use some extra muscle on our team."

Shadow took the badge and stared at it for a while. He looked up to Vector, "No I can't."

"Why not?" Charmy said.

"I can't take this job not without Espio."

Espio smiled a bit as he said that.

Vector sighed, "Fine, Espio can join too."

Charmy jumped in the air with excitement, "Yay! New team members!"

Vector handed Espio a badge as well, "Shadow, Espio, welcome to the Detective Team, Chaotix."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**LIFE AT THE CHAOTIX**

That next day at Espio's apartment, Espio ran into his living room and saw Shadow still sleeping on the couch. Espio ran over to him and shook him, "Wake up or we'll be late!"

Shadow was startled and fell on the floor. He looked up at Espio annoyed, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because today's the first day of work and I don't want to get in trouble on our first day on the job."

Shadow then remembered that he and Espio had to be at the Chaotix around eight, "We gotta go." He quickly got off the floor.

"No shit, Shad. We'll never get there on time. Unless you use that super speed of yours."

"That's right", he quickly grabbed Espio's wrist and ran out the door.

When Shadow and Espio got to the Chaotix, they made it on time and was first greeted by Charmy with pieces of paper and some pencils in his hands.

"Hi guys!" The bee shouted with happiness.

"Hey Charmy, what's up?" Espio asked.

Charmy handed a sheet of paper to Espio and Shadow along with pencils. "Vector says he can't do his job alone anymore so he decided to get a second in command."

"Who is it?"

Charmy smiled, "It's up to us. We have to vote for each other to see who's the most responsible and wisest around here. Vector, me, and Tonya voted already."

"Who did you vote for?"

The bee laughed, "Silly we can't tell you that. You have to wait until Vector announces it."

Espio began to write on the paper, "I know who I'm voting for", he said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Shadow and Espio handed the papers back to Charmy.

Charmy smiled as he took them, "Good luck you two!"

As Charmy flew away, Shadow and Espio made their way towards Tonya's desk.

Tonya sighed as she saw Espio trying to walk seductively over to her. 'What a freak...', she thought. She glared at the chameleon as he sat on her desk and grinned at her. She faced him annoyed, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you, sweetheart."

"Ugh grow up, Espio. I'm not interested in you."

"Come on, Ton. What can I do to please you?"

"Leave."

"Heh, your mouth says leave, but your hearts says..."

"Screw yourself", she got up from her desk and walked away.

Espio stared at her butt for two minutes then faced Shadow with a smile, "She just can't handle me."

Shadow chuckled a bit, "I think she never will."

"Stop staring at my ass you immature pervert!" Tonya yelled from the back room.

Espio got off the desk, "I can't wait until we get paid for this. Then I could pay for my rent and if I get enough money I could get myself a nice house."

"I hope this job works out for you, Es."

The chameleon gasped in surprise, "Shadow, you just called me Es!"

Shadow was confused at the time and wasn't sure what he was saying, "What are you saying?"

"We are truly friends. Thanks Shad, that means a lot to me."

Shadow was still lost, but whatever he said sure made him and Espio happier than they were.

In Vector's office, Tonya bursted through the door with anger startling Vector and Charmy as they were counting the votes.

"Vector!" She yelled, "Tell Espio to work some where else! He's getting on my last nerve!"

Vector laughed a bit, "Come on, Ton. Give the guy a chance. You may like him a bit more if you tried to learn more about him."

The cat crossed her arms and anger, "I'm not interested in him and one more thing. Tell him to stop staring at my ass every time I walk around."

Vector once again laughed, "Well...you do have a huge ass on yea."

Tonya knew now that she couldn't get through Vector. "You men are impossible I swear!" She clenched her fists and walked out of his office.

Vector sighed, "She'll cool down...eventually."

Charmy pounded his fist on the desk in stress, "She made me lose count! Now I have to start all over again!"

Vector looked over to Charmy watching him count the papers again and smiled.

In the main lobby, Tonya was at her desk typing on her computer until she received an e-mail. After a quick glace at it she smiled and called Vector.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**FIRST MISSION**

Vector ran towards Tonya with the rest of the gang with him. "What's up, Ton?"

Tonya faced him happily, "We got a new case."

"Yay! A new case!" Charmy shouted with happiness.

Espio looked over to Shadow excited, "Our first mission how cool."

Shadow acted like it was no big deal, "What's the situation?"

Tonya read some of the e-mail, "It's from Vanilla. She's worried about her son. She thinks that he's smuggling drugs with other drug smugglers late at night."

"Luke? Then let's go, it's been awhile since we had a case", Vector said with happiness. He then ran out the door.

"Vector, get back here!" Tonya got up from desk chair and ran after him with the rest of the group behind her.

Later the Chaotix had made it to Vanilla's house.

Vector knocked on the door and a young rabbit woman quickly opened the door. "Vanilla, what's wrong?"

Vanilla seemed in a worried mood, "Please come in, detectives."

They all came in the house and started to ask Vanilla questions.

"So what's about this drug stuff?" Tonya asked.

"Well..." as she started to explain a small girl rabbit with a blue chao with a bow around his neck came in the room.

"Mama, why is Vector here?" She asked in a high pitch voice.

"I wanted him and the rest of the detectives to find out what Luke is doing." Vanilla faced the detectives, "This is my daughter, Cream and her little chao friend, Cheese."

The little rabbit seemed well mannered and very nice, "It's very nice to meet you. I hope you find out what's wrong with Luke. He's been really sneaky lately."

"Chao!" Cheese said.

They were all interrupted when a teenaged dark brown colored male rabbit came downstairs. His eyes widened as he saw the group of detectives in his presence. He glared at his mother, "Mom, what the hell are you doing?"

Vanilla placed her hands on her hips, "I hired them to search your room for drugs."

The teenaged rabbit started to laugh, "No shit. Of course I'm doing drugs and I'm getting rich every night by smuggling them to other gang members."

"But we're afraid that you'll get hurt", Cream had said with sadness.

"I know what I'm doing just call off the cops and chill", Luke was getting annoyed by Vanilla's concerns.

"No, Luke! Give the detectives the money and the drugs!" Vanilla yelled.

"Screw off!"

"Don't talk to me that way young man!"

"Luke!" Vector yelled.

Luke turned to Vector with anger, "Mind your business, cop."

"No I won't. First off I'm not a cop I'm a detective and second, you don't ever speak to your mother that way!"

Luke stood there like he didn't care, "I don't need to take this." The teenaged rabbit began to leave, until Shadow grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me!" He used his fist and tried to punch him, but Shadow grabbed his fist and forced it back towards his wrist.

Luke kneeled to the floor and yelled, "All right! I give up!"

"Give the drugs to us and turn yourself in", he ordered.

"All right! Just don't kill me!"

Shadow smirked and quickly let him go.

Luke held his sore wrist and looked up at Shadow with anger. Now that Luke was caught, he would probably go to jail.

When the cops did show up, they arrested Luke while Vanilla was bragging to Vector what a bad kid he was, "He's a bad seed! He got it from his father's side of the family!"

Vector acted like he wasn't listening as he tried to open the suitcase that he found in Luke's room. Once he opened it a lot of money was in it, "Whoa! Look at all this!"

Vanilla eyed the money as well, "Did you find that in Luke's room?"

"Yeah and there's just enough to cover for the assignment you gave us."

Vanilla wanted the money for herself but she let Vector have it because it seemed like he needed it the most, "Okay."

Vector smiled at his team, "Looks like your getting paid after all."

Afterwards everyone started to cheer.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**NEW ADVENTURES**

That next day at the Chaotix, Everyone was gathered in the main lobby waiting for Vector to announce the winner of the position of second in command.

Vector confronted his team, "The votes are counted and the results are in. I am proud to announce that the new second in command is Shadow."

Shadow's eyes widened, "Me? But Vector, I really don't want to boss anyone around. I don't know anything about being in charge."

"Don't worry about it Shad, being second in command is easy work."

Shadow faced the rest of the group, "All of you voted for me?"

"Not me", Espio said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Let me guess. You voted for Tonya?"

Espio shook his head, "Nope, I voted for me."

"You can't vote for yourself Espio, so yours didn't count", Charmy said.

"What! You should've told me!" The chameleon shouted.

Charmy turned to Shadow, "I voted for you because yours had a nice ring to it. Captain Shadow."

Shadow faced Vector, "I didn't vote for anyone. To tell you the truth I didn't know who to vote for."

Everyone looked at Tonya.

"Tonya?" Shadow said wanting to know who she picked.

All of a sudden her cheeks turned bright red, "Uh...you."

"Why me?"

"Yeah why him!" Espio asked with jealousy.

It took time for Tonya to think of a reason, but she couldn't think of a reason to cover up the real reason.

"It's okay if you can't think of a reason", Shadow had said with a smile. "You voted for me and I...voted for you", he blushed after his comment.

Tonya's face really glowed after his words, "Why?"

"Because it seemed that you had years of experience here and seemed strong and smart. You would make an excellent second in command in my eyes."

Tonya couldn't believe that Shadow had said that, "Do you really mean that, Shadow?"

The black hedgehog nodded slightly.

'He must...like me back...', she thought.

Espio glared at Shadow with his arms crossed looking angry, "I can't believe you're trying to take my future wife away from me! You got a lot of nerve, Shadow!"

Shadow didn't mean to make Espio so upset, "Calm down, Es. Those things I said to her was the honest truth, but I would never try to take Tonya away from you."

"Well...you look honest enough to admit it", he then saw Shadow heading for the door. "Where're you going?"

Shadow looked back to the group, "I'm going to settle some things with Anita." He ran out of the building by using his super speed.

Charmy was confused at the time, "Who's Anita?"

"She's his mother", Espio answered.

The bee scratched his head still acting confused, "Can't he just call her mom?"

Later at a mansion, Anita was standing on her balcony watching the sunset in front of her. She

was sad and worried about Shadow. She was thinking back when she had seen his face for the

first time since 12 years ago. Instead of happy, he tried to attack her for her money. Tears came

to her eyes. She remembered the feel of his powerful punch touching her face and the way he

yelled at her. He seemed to be a much different person. "What if he wasn't Shadow? What if it

was someone else? No it had to be him! It just had to! But why did he attack me? Maybe he

doesn't love me anymore or maybe he...just forgot about me." She then bursted into tears and

started to cry loud, until a hand touched her shoulder. She looked behind her with tears still running from her face. Once she turned, she saw a black hedgehog trying to calm her with a smile.

"Anita", he said softly.

"Shadow?" She was a little afraid at the time. She feared that he would hit her again and would try to take her money.

He took out a silver watch, but it seemed that it didn't work. "This was dad's watch remember? He planned to give it to me once I matured and don't worry I'll take good care of it and I know I will, mom."

The pink hedgehog couldn't believe what she just heard, "...You just called me mom. You do remember me!" She quickly embraced on the hedgehog with tears and this time of happiness.

Shadow slowly broke away from her, "I want to live the middle classer life instead of the rich life."

"But why?"

"Well the normal life seems a lot more exciting and being rich and getting everything you want seems pretty boring. Besides I made some new friends and I have a great job."

Anita smiled, "Well if it makes you happy."

"I'm glad you understand", he hugged her. "But this doesn't mean I'm calling you mom all the time."

Anita frowned at the comment.


End file.
